Snippets
by Captain Universe
Summary: All my Hetalia one shots and story ideas that I never developed.
1. Chapter 1

"Y'all would not _believe_ the hallways out there. I declare, freshmen get stupider every year."

"I agree." Julchen took a long swig of her milk and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "And they are all such pansies."

"They'll learn. They just need time," Lizzie said mildly. She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "And a little discipline of course. I would have them in shape in two days."

"I believe it." Amelia dropped into her seat, plunking her tray down in front of her. "There oughta be some sorta high school entrance boot camp."

Julchen snorted. "If they did that half the people here would not have made it in."

"All of _us _woulda made it."

"Your sister would not have made it."

Amelia glared at her. There might've been some truth in that but Maddie was family and you had to stick by your family. "She woulda been fine. I'd be more worried about that brother of yours if I was you."

Julchen grinned. "I don't think he would be beaten _too_ badly. As long as we kept Lizzie away from him."

Lizzie scowled. "That boy had better not try bothering me," she muttered darkly. "Honestly, is he ever going to grow up?" Amelia and Julchen gave each other knowing looks. Both of 'em had more sense than to say anything though.

Something hit Amelia in the back of the head. She turned around, glaring. Three tables over, Antonio grinned and waved at her. Next to him, Gilbert and Francis were giggling like little girls. Amelia blew her bangs out of her face. _Typical. The minute the caf gets too quiet for _their _liking, they gotta try and rile things up. Well, tough beans Antonio Fernandez, _she thought, turning back around_. I am eating my lunch right now and you can just wait 'til I'm done._

Something flew over her shoulder, slid across their table and landed on the floor. Julchen sat up straight away.

"Who was that?" she demanded. Amelia leaned over to get a look at the floor. It was a half eaten cafeteria roll. She glanced by her boots. Empty water bottle. At least he had the decency to drink the water before he threw it. Full water bottles hurt.

"Who was that?" Julchen demanded again, standing up. Amelia started eating faster. She hoped Maddie had the good sense to clear out before things got any worse.

There was still a good third of her burger left when Julchen gulped down the rest of her milk, crumpled up the carton and hurled it right at Antonio's head. He ducked and it hit Berwald in the back.

The caf went dead quiet. Some of the kids may not have admitted it but each and every one of them was a little scared of Berwald. Julchen's eyes went wide.

"Hey, I-"

That was as far as she got because Matthias picked up the carton and threw it right back. It smacked her on the forehead. Julchen's eyes narrowed. Amelia swallowed the last of her burger and crumpled up the wrapper. Oh, this was gonna be _good._

"I still don't see why we gotta be the one's cleanin' this up. They started it," Amelia complained.

"You're the one who put Natalia in a headlock," Julchen pointed out.

"Hey, all I'm saying is, she pulls a knife, she better watch her back."

"It was a _plastic knife_."

"You could still put someone's eye out. You think I'm letting' that girl run loose around Maddie with a knife in her hand, you got another thing coming."

"Would you two please get to work?" Lizzie rubbed at her forehead with the back of her arm.

"Sorry Lizzie." Amelia crouched to reach under a table. "I just don't get why we gotta be the ones to clean the caf if we ain't even the ones who started it."

"Would you rather _we cleaned the toilettes?" Julchen pointed out. _

"…_You got a point there."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh! What happened to my lunch?"

"Huh? Oh sorry bro, were you going to eat that?"

"Yeah… I was actually…."

"Dude. You've got to speak louder, I can barely hear yo- What? HEY! I NEVER SAID THAT! HEY! HEY! YEAH, IVAN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Al? I wasn't done talking… Oh… Okay, I'll see you later then…"

"It's pretty cold out tonight…"

"Hang on! I'll get the fire going, don't worry! …HA! Got it!"

"Is this legal…?"

"Huh?"

"I said, is this legal?"

"Dude. It's a _trashcan. _There's _trash_ in it. We're doing the city a favor. Trust me."

"O-okay…" Matt looked up at the sky wistfully. "I wonder if Mom and Dad are worried about us…"

"Pssh. Why would they be? You're with _me. _We'll be fine."

"…"

"Hey, I'm gonna go get us something to eat, 'kay?"

"O-okay, sure! Um, should I come with you?"

"Nah, you stay and guard the fire. Someone might try to put it out."

"Um-"

"Be right back, 'kay?"

"Ah, okay….!"

_(Ten minutes later)_

"Hey bro! I'm baaaack!"

"Oh, good! What did you find…?"

"McDonalds! Obviously!"

"What?"

"Hey. Say what you will, McDonalds is cheap."

"I guess…"

"Darn right you do. Anyway here you are, baby bro."

"Th-thanks… Um… Where's yours?"

"Mine? Haha, I already ate, OBVIOUSLY. Dude please, like I would wait for you to start eating."

"…I guess…" Matt bit into a fry. "I hope we get home soon…"

"We will." "Huh?" "Nothing. Dude, eat. You're gonna waste food." Then: "WHAT?" because Matt was laughing.

"You sounded kind of like Mexcio there…"

"WHAT? I do not! Take that back!"

"It's not a bad thing… Mexico's really nice. I like her."

"Well yeah, but… Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"…Don't tell anyone that you sound like Mexico?"

"Yeah. Like, especially not her! You can't tell her!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to think I actually _listen when she's talking!"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"…_Nothing…"_

"_Hmph. You're weird."_

"_No I'm not… Am I?"_

"_Eat your food before it gets cold."_


End file.
